User blog:Ismelia/Favourite Quests
Okay so maaaaybe I'm just writing a blog post so I can get the award, but I thought it'd be fun to talk about my favourite quests because that's the real reason I play HSS - I like the storylines. Also this is now here as a reference if anyone ever wanted to know what a random person's favourite HSS quests were. 'Cause that would totally happen. Not. So, in chronological order because I can't pick a favourite, my top five main story quests are: 1: The Showdown This one has a great nostalgia value, as it's basically the beginning of all the adventures. I know technically it's like the fifteenth quest and they've done so many others things before hand like the science fair and the basketball game, but this is the first quest that features the original seven (if you'd call it that) all working together and I just think it was really well written and is an iconic HSS moment. 2: Presumed Guilty I may be slightly biased in selecting this as one of my favourites, as I have always loved Wes as a character as I think he is one of the characters with the most depth to him and therefore one of the most interesting to read about. I'm also a fan of the mock trial idea in general, and this quest heavily featured Mia and Wes who at the time were my two favourite characters. 3: Something Wicked I personally really enjoyed seeing a different side to Kara, other than just the catty cheerleader. Nishan was also great during this quest, and it was a nice continuation on from The Timberline Express/A Scandal in Cascadia which I also really enjoyed. And then I also liked Getting on Track/Relay Rumble and everything that followed on from there. Basically; I like every quest. 4: HeroCon What can I say; I love Nishkura, they're just so cute. The activites at HeroCon were super fun as well, and I'm a sucker for some good old fashioned romantic drama. Maaaybe the whole love triangle thing was dragged out for slightly too long with Scavenger Hunt/Search And Sabotage but hey, no one's ever solved Autumn/Julian/Payton and that's been going on since Homecoming. 5: Moment of Truth I think I love this quest for similar reasons I loved The Showdown so much - because the gang (albeit now a very extended gang) is all back together and working together to save the day. Lockdown and Expelled in that saga are other favourites of mine and like I'm a sucker for romantic tension I'm also a sucker for suspense which is exactly what we got with this saga and I really liked Moment of Truth as an ending. Honourable Mention: Greek Holiday I feel like maybe this gets overlooked a bit because it was a stand-alone quest which didn't have connections to any other quest, unless you count that brief foreshadowing of Mock Trial. But I like Ancient Athens and the mythology and the history so I thought it was great that they got to go visit Greece. Pixelberry also managed to teach me something about The Odyssey so now I can claim that HSS is educational. I could list pretty much every other main story quest as an honourable mention too (Gaming Arc/Dodgeball Arc and I actually really enjoyed 12 Angry Classmates) but that would take forever and you deserve applause if you've made it this far already. Basically; I love every HSS quest and those are just a few of my absolute favourites. The End Category:Blog posts